19 June 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-06-19 ; Comments *Peel plays a track from Tar called Mumper and says he doesn't know what it means. According to the internet, it is an English obsolete slang word for beggar. *Peel mentions that his 7 year old daughter, Flossie, is a fan of Jason Donovan's Sealed With A Kiss. This made him to look for a comedy version of the song from a Finnish artist called Kusela, which he plays on the show. He also mentions that Flossie liked the comedy version as well. Sealed With A Kiss was originally recorded in 1960 by the Four Voices. *Peel says that Andy Kershaw asked him whether he saw Elmore James live and was tempted to say yes, but decided to be honest and say no. He goes on to say that he wished he saw Elmore James live. *Peel plays a 1983 track from the Kingswoods doing a country version of the Sex Pistols' Pretty Vacant, under the title of Purty Vacant. Sessions *No Means No #2, recorded 30th May 1989. Tracklisting *James: Sit Down (7") Rough Trade *Frankie Paul: Acid (7") Exterminator *Tar: Mumper (12" - Handsome) Amphetamine Reptile @''' *Llwybr Llaethog: Popeth Ar Y Record Wedi Cael Ei Ddwyn (v/a album - "Tell Me You Love Me" A Compilation Of Dance, Pop & Soul) Umbrella '''& *No Means No: The Day Everything Became Nothing (session) @''' *Kusela: Sealed With A Kiss Lyrics mentions Sealed With A Fish instead of the song title. (album - Naurava Kulkuri) Flamingo '''& *Happy Flowers: Ain't Got Nothin' (album - Oof) Homestead *Word Of Mouth Featuring DJ Cheese: Coast To Coast (12") Profile *Can: Outside My Door (CD - Cannibalism I) Spoon *Mega City Four: On Another Planet (album - Tranzophobia) Decoy @''' *Gashed: Heads (7" - Self Mutilator EP) Rhythm Collision *Elmore James: Anna Lee (CD - Come Go With Me) Ace *No Means No: The Tower (session) '''@ *Wedding Present: I'm Not Always So Stupid (v/a album - Lie To Me: A Compilation Of Guitar Use And Abuse) Umbrella @''' *Mighty Force: Cosmic Ambassador Hi-Fi (v/a cassette - Freak Beats - Volume 1) Bop Cassettes '''& *Repulsion: Driven To Insanity (album - Horrified) Necrosis *Field Mice: Everything About You (7" - I Can See Myself Alone Forever) Caff Corporation *Overlord X: Radical Kickbag (7" version of 12") Mango 12 IS 415 @ # *Kingswoods: Purty Vacant (7") Green &''' *Sly & Robbie: Return Of Taxi (7") Taxi '''# & *Butthole Surfers: Ricky (album - Double Live) Not NOT 4(BUT 5) #''' *No Means No: Two Lips / Two Lungs And One Tongue / Rags & Bones (session) '''# :(JP: 'Romania has a grisly governmentRomania was under a communist dictatorship under Nicolae Ceaușescu, until his overthrow in the Romanian Revolution in December 1989., but some neat music on the evidence of a couple of LP's which somebody got me, in fact one Spencer Swayne got me, sometime ago which disappeared into the chaos of my room at home. I rediscovered them this afternoon and here's a track by one Constantin Hațeg, which is H-A-T, comma, E-G. I'm not quite sure how you pronounce people's names when they have a comma in the middle of them, but the title of the track I think need not concern us') *Formația Constantin Hațeg: unknown (album - Formația Constantin Hațeg) Electrecord &''' Tracks marked '''@ on File 1 Tracks marked #''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked &''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) john peel show tapes 12b 1989 *2) 1989-06-19 Peel Show R025.mp3 *3) 020A-B4398XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *4) 1989-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE039 ;Length *1) 0:46:31 (4:33-27:20) (to 23:54 additional to File 2) *2) 0:16:28 *3) 1:27:56 *4) 1:32:33 (0:16:02 - 0:32:49) (to 28:25, from 31:22 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 12 1989 *2) File created from R025 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *3) Recordings at the British Library *4) Created from LE039 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) No longer available *2) Mooo *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4398/1) *4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1989 Category:Rich 200 Category:Available online Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Unknown Category:Lee Tapes